vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Spike (Ape Escape)
Summary Spike 'is the main protagonist of the Ape Escape series, debuting in the popular Playstation game, ''Ape Escape. Spike's adventure revolves around him getting sucked into the Professor's time machine after Specter activated it. He travels across different eras in history to stop Specter's army of monkeys from changing the past. Since then, he appeared in several games in the series, usually as a playable character. Spike is an energetic and competitive lad filled with plenty of spunk and a bit of an attitude. He is good-natured and very determined to win against all odds but never wishes to cause harm upon anyone and only attacks if he must. Spike is one of the strongest heroes in the series, as he is able to resist Specter's mind control through willpower alone. However, in Ape Escape 3, he, along with the Professor and Jimmy, were brainwashed by the ape's tv program. Powers and Stats '''Tier: At least 6-A, likely much higher Name: Spike (Kakeru in Japan) Origin: Ape Escape Gender: Male Age: 10 (In Ape Escape 1), In his teens in later installments. Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, proficiency with a variety of weapons and gadgets, resistance to Mind Control, skilled vehicle pilot, Energy Manipulation, Homing Attack, etc. Attack Potency: At least Continent level, likely much higher (Physically superior to Dr. Tomoki who survived the self destruct of the SARU 003) Speed: FTL+ (Fast enough to catch monkeys that are capable of piloting UFO's around the solar system in a matter of minutes.) Lifting Strength: At least Class 25 (Able to push a block twice his size and weighs just about this much) Striking Strength: At least Continent Class, likely much higher (Can harm foes that are superior to Dr. Tomoki.) Durability: At least Continent level, likely much higher (Comparable to those who have survived these explosions.) Stamina: High Range: A few meters with his gadgets; Planetary with his Satellite Ray. Standard Equipment: *'Time Net:' A device that sends its victims to the Professor's time station. Spike uses it to catch monkeys. However, it can be stolen and used on Spike, proving it works on humans too. *'Stun Club:' A gadget that features a handle with glowing blue energy coming from the opposite end and Spike's primary weapon. It's mainly used to stun monkeys but is capable of destroying large structures, robots, and mechs. Spike also can extend it and emit energy from it while using his special attacks. There are dual and blade variants of this weapon and it can be infused with ice, fire, or electric attributes. *'Super Hoop:' Spinning this device around his hips can give him a large speed boost and ram enemies in his path. *'Slingback Shooter:' This slingshot can fire bullets, homing missiles, and explosive mini bombs. The bullets can also be infused with fire, ice, or electric properties. *'Sky Flyer:' A small handheld propeller that can help Spike reach vertical heights that he is unable to reach on his own. *'Magic Punch:' A powerful, spring-loaded boxing glove that can obliterate gigantic structures and gigantic machinery with one blow. *'Satellite Ray:' A gun that Spike can shoot at his foes. Whatever it hits will be targeted by a large laser that shoots towards a satellite to reflect off of it and comes back down on its target. Intelligence: Extremely clever. He was able to outwit Specter, who gained a vast amount of knowledge from his Peak Point Helmet. Weaknesses: Nothing notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Hurricane Crush:' Spike's Stun Club glows yellow and extends as he swings it in an uppercut fashion while spinning, creating a tornado above him that attacks anyone overhead. *'Thunder Crack:' Spike's Stun Club extends and glows with yellow energy as he swings it, either sending an arc of energy as a projectile or a wave of energy that travels along the ground. *'Dimensional Break:' Spike's Stun Club glows yellow and extends. He then slams the Stun Club down to the ground incredibly hard dealing massive damage, breaking guards, and creating a shockwave that damages nearby foes. *'Sonic Revolution:' Spike's Stun Club grows longer and glow yellow as he performs a 360-degree horizontal spinning slash at high speeds. Feats: Respect thread Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Kids Category:Sword Users Category:Slingshot Users Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Game Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Ape Escape Category:Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale Category:Dual Wielders Category:Weapon Masters Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Pilots Category:Playstation Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Weapon Users Category:Vehicle Users Category:Boomerang Users Category:Club Users Category:Tier 6